criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
It All Ends Here
It All Ends Here (Case #51) is the fifty-first case of the game and the last in Maple Heights district. Case Background The victim was a socialite called Adam Bentley, who was murdered in the Election Day inside the Red Party offices, after being shot by a handgun right between the eyes. In a shocking turn of events, it was revealed that the Chief Police Officer of the Grimsborough Police Department, Samuel King was Adam's murderer. Officer Jones was in shock when all the evidences of Adam's murder pointed towards Samuel, but Samuel admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, and thus decided to commit suicide probably because he felt guilty for his actions and to avoid his jail sentence. Samuel wept, but Jones pleaded with him to put the gun away, and instead to explain why he killed Adam before the judge in court. Samuel told the player that the team must find out the reasons on their own, and after saying his last words, he shot himself to death in a tragic ending. Samuel never revealed the reason why he killed Adam. However, one possible reason of why he killed Adam may be: Adam was having an invitation to the Red Party and Samuel thought it was fake, since Howard was only inviting the important people. Samuel couldn't bear the fact that Adam would enter the campaign's party and so he went to kill him, to protect Mayor Johnson's campaign. Victim * Adam Bentley (killed by a gunshot right between the eyes) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Samuel King' Suspects Howardprofile51.png|Howard Johnson Marthaprofile51.png|Martha Price Lolaprofile51.png|Lola Vallez Tonyprofile51.png|Tony Marconi Serenaprofile51.png|Serena Johnson Samuelprofile51.png|Samuel King Zackprofile51.png|Zack Holden Aldenprofile51.png|Alden Greene Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is male. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Red Party Offices.png|Red Party Offices Mayor's Desk.png|Mayor's Desk Hotel Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby Reception Desk.png|Reception Desk Election Podium.png|Election Podium Guest Tables.png|Guest Tables Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bar Receipt) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Howard Johnson about the murder of Adam Bentley. *Examine Bar Receipt. (Result: Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby unlocked) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Torn Ticket) *See if Martha Price knows about Adam’s death. *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the plane ticket she bought for Adam. *Examine Video Recording. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Interrogate Martha about her presence in the Mayor’s headquarters. *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Lost & Found Box) *Examine Lost & Found Box. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Crime Scene: Election Podium unlocked) *Investigate Election Podium. (Clues: Trash Bag, Broken Statuette) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; Result: Murder Weapon Found) *Talk to Marconi about the murder weapon. *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Garden Gnome) *Analyze Garden Gnome. (12:00:00) *Talk to Serena Johnson about the spying garden gnome. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Chief King about his ties to the investigation. *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Lola's Photo) *Examine Lola’s Photo. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Zack's Fingerprint) *Talk to Zack Holden about Lola’s photo. *Talk to Lola about her request to Zack Holden. *Investigate Mayor’s Desk. (Clues: Cigar, "I Voted" Badge, Faded Document) *Examine Cigar. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene about his visit to the Mayor. *Examine “I Voted” Badge. (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder. (06:00:00) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Marconi's Files) *Talk to Howard about his friendship with Marconi. *Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4: *Investigate Guest Tables. (Clues: Torn Speech) *Examine Torn Speech. (Result: Martha's Speech) *Talk to Martha about the Mayor’s speech. *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Martha Bobblehead) *Examine Martha Bobblehead. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00) *Talk to Howard about his winning speech. *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Ask Serena Johnson about the Chief. *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Serena's Wallet) *Examine Serena’s Wallet. (Result: Serena's Picture) *Analyze Serena’s Picture. (06:00:00) *Ask Serena Johnson about Stuart Huckabee. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Election Podium. (Clues: Faded Medal) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Chief's Medal) *Ask Howard Johnson about the Chief’s medal. (Rewards: 18,000 Coins, Police Chief Uniform, Police Chief Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the four cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11), Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) are the only four cases in which all of the characters had appeared before. *This is the only final case of a district which doesn't get you promoted to the new district by Howard Johnson and Samuel King. *This is the only case which features more than five suspects. *This is the only case with more than four chapters including Additional Investigation. *This is the only case in which one of the main characters appear as a suspect and turns out to be the killer. *This is the only final case of a district in which the killer did not appear as a suspect before. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11), Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) are the only four cases in which all of the characters who appeared as suspects are seen before. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights